Memories of You
by amelie-bailey
Summary: "She remembered it like it was yesterday, like it hadn't been over 30 years, like she woke up in his arms this morning."


Memories of You

Leia opened the _Millennium Falcon_ with the old passcode. She smiled; it still worked.

As she wandered in, she saw so much change among the familiar surroundings. The _Falcon_ seemed to have had a good cleaning at some point as well as some refurbishments. The pilots' chairs were replaced and some system she didn't know the name of had pipes running exposed on the ceiling.

She made her way into the bunkroom. The beds were bare, holding only gray, thin mattresses. She sat on their old bunk and watched as a small cloud of dust rose.

How many times had she awoken on this bunk with a smile? A genuine smile?

A mark at the head of the bunk caught her eye.

 _LO  
HS_

Their initials were carved into the metal headboard.

" _Good morning," Leia whispered._

 _Han smiled. "I'm not going to open my eyes. This is obviously a dream. There is no way Princess Leia Organa is in my bed."_

 _She grinned and snuggled closer. She turned his head towards her. Gently, she pressed her lips to his. "Is that real enough for you?"_

 _He opened his eyes and smirked at her. "I might need more convincing."_

 _He rolled over her, kissing her fiercely. Her hand moved to his hair, pulling him closer. Slowly, their kisses got slower until they were just brushes of lips._

" _So," Han started as he lay on his side staring at her, "how are you?"_

 _She sighed and smiled. "I think I am quite…satisfied."_

 _He playfully glared at her. "Am I just another notch in your bedpost?"_

 _She shook her head. "Am I one on yours?"_

 _Han shook his head as well. "You are more than a notch." He rolled to his other side and opened a drawer under the bunk. He pulled out a knife and faced the headboard. Carefully, he carved_ LO _into the metal._

" _You are initials."_

" _Well in that case…" Leia took the knife from Han's hand and engraved_ HS _below her initials._

 _Han smiled down at her and dropped the knife back in the drawer. "So this is officially_ our _bunk."_

 _Leia wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you are so much more that a notch to me."_

 _He pulled her closer. "You, too."_

Leia traced the letters gently with her finger. She remembered it like it was yesterday, like it hadn't been over 30 years, like she woke up in his arms this morning.

She walked over to the wardrobe fixed to the wall. It was empty. She bit her lip and opened the top drawer. She reached inside and pushed on the top. With a soft _click_ a compartment opened on the top of the dresser. She opened it and gave a sad smile at the contents.

Han's medal.

Gingerly, she picked it up. It, too, was covered in a layer of dust. She used a thumb to brush a streak off the gold pendant.

" _What did you do with your medal?"_

 _Han knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"_

 _Leia shrugged. "Luke keeps his on display, hanging it from a hook somewhere in his room."_

" _Why do you know what he has in his room?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "We're friends, Han. Now answer my question."_

 _He stared at her for a moment. He nodded towards the bunk room. "C'mere."_

 _Leia followed him and watched as he revealed a secret compartment. He gestured inside and she saw the gold medal with the dark tan strap._

" _You kept it?" She lightly touched it._

" _Of course I did! What, you thought I sold it or something?"_

 _She smirked with a shrug. "I just didn't know you were sentimental."_

" _Very rarely."_

Leia took the medal out of the compartment and held in tightly. She could almost feel his pride radiating from it. Still holding on to it, she exited the bunkroom.

Her mindless wander led her to the circuitry bay. She stopped in the doorway, just looking at the details. It, like most of the ship, had been upgraded. She almost didn't recognize it.

" _I happen to like nice men."_

" _I'm nice men."_

" _No you're not, you're –"_

She touched the wall. He wasn't a "nice man" but she loved him for it. She had always been pursued by "nice men." They were always pompous, stuffed shirts who looked down on her or men who gawked at her because she was a princess and out of their league. Han treated her as a _person_.

The only time he called her princess was…well. She blushed at the thought.

Again, she set off on her aimless exploration. She came to the cargo hold. It still had boxes in it from the last owner. Some of it looked like contraband, some of it like rations that were probably long past their best-by date. There were alcohol bottles sitting on the floor.

She glanced around, thinking of the hammock that hung in the corner that Chewbacca would sleep in. She saw the corner where she Han stole a private moment while several people where on the ship.

Remembering what Luke once told her, she closed her eyes and tried to feel the room. She felt the greed of past owners, the fear of others, and there, there he was. She felt his presence. It was strong, coming from all angles, overwhelming her.

Her eyes shot open and tears fell. Suddenly, she was crying, loud, racking sobs. She fell to her knees, crying onto his medal. Her throat clenched and before she knew what she was doing, she screamed.

She screamed and felt a pulse expel from her. It shattered the wine bottle, rocked the crates, and popped the lights. She continued to sob until she no longer had the energy to. She leaned against a nearby crate.

She didn't know how long she sat there.

Soft footsteps came her way and Chewbacca came into the hold.

[Princess?]

Leia wiped her face on her sleeve. She tried to stand but wobbled on her feet. The Wookiee swooped in and caught her before she fell.

"Oh, Chewie…" With renewed tears, she cried into his chest. "What am I going to do without him?"

[What you have always done: survive.] He pushed her to arm's length and looked down at her with warm blue eyes. [Han would not want you to lose yourself. Now come.] He guided her towards the exit. [Your children need you.]

"'Children?'" she said with surprise. "How did you know?"

Chewie laughed. [She has your independence and Han's recklessness. Who else could Rey be?]

A/N: I don't think Leia was given a proper mourning scene in TFA so this is what I came up with, Force and all. Also, Rey is a Solo and you cannot convince me otherwise.


End file.
